


Misery loves Company

by vorpalinas



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalinas/pseuds/vorpalinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she holds out her hand, and imagines that he’s standing right in front of her, his own hand lifting to meet her own. Fingers intertwine, and she can almost feel the rough calluses brush against her soft skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> So I got convinced to play Twilight Princess (doesn’t take much to get me to play a game though) and I’m still recovering from the ending. To heal my broken heart, I wrote this little drabble where my babies get to be happy~

Sometimes she stands on the same balcony where she lost it all, staring into the distance. It’s in moments like this where she allows her mind to drift away, away from responsability and away from her duty as ruler to her people. Only when her mind has been emptied from all of that is when his image appears before her, his laughter loud and clear and smile as bright as ever, as if he’s right there beside her.

Sometimes she holds out her hand, and imagines that he’s standing right in front of her, his own hand lifting to meet her own. Fingers intertwine, and she can almost feel the rough calluses brush against her soft skin.

Sometimes, when she’s alone in her quarters, sat on her bed as she thinks about how different everything could have been had she not broken the mirror, she pretends that he is with her, comforting her and kissing away her tears. It is then when he is almost real, when she can nearly hear the rare sound of his voice.

She hates it.

”Why?” He asks, hands cupping the sides of her face. Her gaze falls, unable to meet his own and unable to answer him. She wants him to go away, to stop questioning the decisions she had made, but at the same time she wants him to stay with her forever. ”Why?” He asks again, voice barely a whisper.

”I…”

”Did you not want to stay?”

Her stare rises and they lock eyes. No, that’s not true. She had wanted so stay. If only it had all been as simple as that. To spend the rest of her days poking fun at him and watching him go about his business in that boring old town. But, of course, it wasn’t as simple as that.

”I couldn’t…” Her voice cracks and her gaze falls once more, loathing every second of being in this state. Who would have thought that the princess of Twilight would be reduced to a sobbing mess all because of some farm boy.

”Why?” Once more he repeats his question, thumbs brushing her tears away. Foreheads touch, the fact that she feels his breath only makes it all worse. She almost forgets this isn’t even real.

”I had to protect everyone.” Her own hands reach up to settle against his, wanting to make the most out of this horrid hallucination. ”Even you.”

She expects him to keep prompting her with questions, but he slowly vanishes. It feels like losing him all over again and she has to remind herself that he wasn’t even there to begin with. All he had been was a vision, and that was all she was ever going to see of him.

Productions of her own mind.

Sometimes she swears she can hear his heavy footsteps run up to her. She’d turn around, a wide smile on her face that would disappear when he was nowhere to be found.

Sometimes she doesn’t even bother to hope anymore. She pushes every memory of him to the back of her mind and focuses on ruling her people.

She doesn’t even realize it’s him when strong arms wrap around her body from behind out of the blue. A surprised yelp escapes her, and when she turns around to scold whoever had thought it was good idea to do such a thing to the princess she doesn’t expect to see the face she had dreamed about countless times to smile up at her.

Words fail her, mouth slightly open as she can do is just stare at him.

His grin only widens at her silence.


End file.
